Revenge of the Guests
Hello fellow people. This takes place in a this year where the new disconnect update came out, where Guests was FINALLY GONE. Or does it? Chapter 1: Return of Guests So I went on ROBLOX and then, I met a famous youtuber acting as a guest. I rejoined after buying admin, so I could help the youtuber by using evil abuse commands (including Ultimate Trolling GUI because i was in life in paradise) and then I said "GUESTS RULE!" I say that then I enter a weird game which was removed called "Operation EHT EVAS" which I noticed it was SAVE THE GUESTS in backwards. I think it was mispelled so then I entered and then, this happened. A guest appeared. A real one. It was in the game but he looks like ObliviousHD's Guest 666. But it was weird because the guest number was 10001. He chased after me. I stopped for a reason then... (CONTINUE IN CHAPTER 2) Chapter 2: Running away I suddenly noticed there was a _ between 'Guest' and '10001' so then I said "You are not a real guest." Then he said "Your.. the 1st one to catch me faking?!" I said "I AM SURE YOU SHOULD OF BEEN CAUGHT FAKING." He said this.... "T̸̪̖̿h̵̭̖̝̤̆͜ę̵͙͂͒̉̄y̵͍̺͛͜ ̵͙̊̒̈́n̴̰͖̖̥͐͆̈́͘e̵̗̺̗̜̔̍̽̉͛v̶͍̹̠̋͂̀͌͘e̶̡̨̮͒̋͘r̷̝̻͑̐̍͛͝ͅe̶̩̙̞̖͔̊̂̏̋d̵̡̺̺̼̏̅̏̓̚͜ ̸̭̅͗͗͛̀f̴͍̖̪̦̜̋͋ǫ̵̮̓ͅr̸̟̒̄̑ ̴̲͇͙̂͋̚s̴̪̪̻͑̈́ò̶̗̫́m̸͓̪̊̓e̸̩̭̓ ̴̨͓̋̾̇͝r̸̛̤͗̈̈́ẻ̸̳̞́à̵̧̹̜͝s̵͚̬͌o̴͚̺͖̗̾̆̓ń̸͈̗͙͖͆͘͜.̸̧̜͎̭̇̅̇͐ͅ". Then both of us activated the Ultimate Trolling GUI then he said "LET'S BATTLE" Then I said "You are on it." I chose Sin Dragon and he chose Calamity then we fought then... (CONTINUE IN CHAPTER 3) Chapter 3: Battle against the users I beat him and then he said "You... are quite the strongest one." Then he said "BRB" then he left. I waited and then SOME HOW HE ***KING LOGGED ONTO ERIK CASSEL (CO FOUNDER OF ROBLOX)'S ACCOUNT. I said "WHAT. THE. HELL." And he said ":error ETHANgamerFANa" and then I suddenly left. My avatar changed. It was same but it had my Bullet Hole T-Shirt then I felt pain as painful as a Bullet Hole so then i went to the doctors then suddenly THE BULLET HOLE FROM THE T SHIRT WAS ON MY BODY. It disappeared and then we left... and I saw this. (CONTINUE IN CHAPTER 4) SECRET: A knife appeared. Not from the game. Chapter 4: Code Solve Time! My status said "H E L P ON THIS CODE" and then I used Google Traslate (I CANT SPELL) and this is what it said. Save operation: If you want to decode this without using a translator Find dark entities with ROBLOX (ME) and now What do you do now know Destroy your heart I was creeped out. I went to bed to forget about it. The next day I was forced by my high school principal to bring my laptop then I met my best friend and then he said "I got a new friend! His name is erik_cassel. After he died, Builderman gave some other worker the password to the account." I said "WHAT CAN I DO TO UNDO THIS WITCHCRAFT--" Then he said "Chill... If you have a witchcraft about some scary myth thing, it's best to pinch yourself in your forehead." I did it and I really had forget. Chapter 5: I am stupid... I suddenly woke up, saying "Oh. It's just a dream--" Then I hear Godzilla roaring then I woke up again, got back to school and then it was all over. The end. NOTE+PICS After 2 months, I heard laughing while I was asleep. I kept hearing it and then I noticed it sounded like Erik Cassel's voice. Then it stopped. FOREVER. I mean for now. one more thing: this is real Category:Example Category:Bad Example